


Opposites Attract

by xXBlack_OceanXx



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad Humor, Bottom Steve Rogers, Dirty Jokes, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:07:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26604196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXBlack_OceanXx/pseuds/xXBlack_OceanXx
Summary: A series of Shrinkyclinks one-shots, some may be connected.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	1. Spitfire

**Author's Note:**

> Steve gets in too many fights. Bucky is done.
> 
> I finally managed to write something over 1000 words!

Let it be known that James "Bucky" Barnes really fucking loved Steven Grant Rogers. And that, Bucky sighed, was going to give him gray hairs. A lot of gray hairs. He and Steve had decided to get out of the apartment and play tourist for the day, heading to Manhattan to visit the Met and head to lunch after (Bucky's treat, of course). And after lunch, in typical Steve fashion, his tiny boyfriend had heard commotion in an alleyway and jumped in head-first.

Bucky sighed again and (after taking a minute to curse his boyfriend) turned the corner, following his idiotic (selfless?) boyfriend. How Steve was still standing, Bucky would never know. He sighed for a third time as he took in the scene. A woman stood to the side, terrified. Four guys had Steve pinned to the wall. Bucky motioned for the woman to get out of there. She did, and he stood there waiting for the guys to notice the person blocking the entrance to the alley.

"The hell, ya lil' bitch? That was none of your fuckin' business, an' ya just lost us a hot piece 'a ass!" The guy yelled into Steve's face. His boyfriend hardly flinched at the onslaught. Instead, he just glared.

"You hardly offered the lady a chance to say yes," Steve stood his ground, hate in his eyes. Bucky continued standing there, waiting for the men to notice him. He'd learned that if he immediately got involved then Steve got pissy with him, and seeing as nobody had gotten too physical, he didn't see the need to jump in (Not to mention starting a fight would be terrible for PR if someone saw and he didn't need Pepper murdering him).

"Doesn' matter, ya fuckin' whore. Maybe we oughtta fuck you instead." Steve still barely flinched, but to someone who knew him enough the fear was written on his face in bold print. At this point Bucky decided to step in.

"I highly recommend you put him down," Bucky cut an imposing figure, standing at 6'0 with legs shoulder width apart and arms crossed. He wore a black leather jacket over a dark gray Henley and dark skinny jeans with combat boots on his feet. ",or else you're gonna regret it." The guys looked over as he spoke. "And what the hell are you gonna do?" The leader sneered.

Bucky continued to glare. "Does 'The Winter Soldier' ring a bell?" The guys froze, but a slow smirk grew on the leader's face. "So the Winter Soldier is a fag? Shoulda known. Ya sure dress like one."

Bucky's glare increased in intensity as he chose to ignore the statement. If he said anything, it would take no effort at all to track the guy down and make him retract his claim. "I'll cut you a deal. Put him down and scram, and all of you will leave unharmed. If you don't put him down, you'll learn why I'm one of the most feared assassins of the past century."

"Are you threatenin' us?" The leader apparently had no self-preservation skills. Bucky scowled, already sick and tired of this fight. He really just wanted to go home and cuddle his boyfriend, who was pinned to the wall by someone who a) wasn't him and b) had bad intentions.

"No, I'm promising you." He stepped forward and threw the guy closest to himself into the wall on the other side of the alley with his metal arm. The leader dropped Steve and tried to punch Bucky, who ducked under the punch and landed an undercut on his jaw using his flesh hand. He went down hard. The remaining two apparently decided not to become a homicide statistic and fled. As the first guy got up, Bucky punched him once and he fell back down.

"Had 'em on the ropes," Steve caught his breath, bending over with his hands on his knees. Bucky raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend. "Sure ya did, punk. Your neck okay?" Steve nodded. Bucky scowled as he saw the forming bruises on his boyfriend's neck and collarbone. "Buck, it's okay, you know I bruise like a peach." Bucky muttered under his breath in a variety of languages. "C'mon, time to get you home."

As expected, Steve protested. "I can take care of myself, Buck. 'Sides, they were gonna hurt her." Bucky pulled him along by his upper arm, keeping him from getting in another fight. "An' then they were gonna hurt you instead. An' I woulda stopped 'em anyway, but you had ta get 'nvolved. His old Brooklyn accent came out in his worry. "But dammit, Stevie, ya gotta be more careful. I ain't always gonna be there ta save yer ass, and I love ya too much ta lose ya." His boyfriend looked slightly guilty as they entered the subway. "But Buck-" Bucky glared at his tiny love. "But Buck- nothing. Ya coulda ended up dead or raped, Stevie. I wouldn't be able to deal with seeing you like that or hearing about someone finding your body on the news.

Steve looked fairly ashamed. "Sorry Buck." Bucky didn't respond, staying silent until they got back to their apartment. He sat down on the couch, pulling Steve behind him and into his lap. Bucky wrapped his arms around Steve and placed his chin on his head. "Just be more careful, okay?" Steve could only nod, wrapped up in Bucky's arms.

"We should get somethin' on that neck a' yours 'fore it bruises even worse." Bucky spoke after a few more minutes of quiet. Steve nodded again, half-asleep against Bucky's neck. Bucky stood up, carrying Steve to the bathroom. He set his boyfriend on the counter and leaned down to dig out the bruise cream from the first aid kit in the bottom drawer. Bucky made a triumphant noise when he located the small tube, standing back up. 

Bucky unscrewed the lid to the tube and made a mental note to buy more, seeing as they used it pretty much whenever they got home after going out (and sometimes after they got a bit too... excited at home, which was also pretty often). He squeezed a bit out onto his fingers and applied it to Steve's neck and collarbones. Steve was closer to sleep than anything when he was done so Bucky capped the tube and placed it on the counter, picking up his boyfriend to carry him to bed.

He entered the bedroom and laid Steve down on the bed, pulling back the covers and moving him under. Bucky lost his shirt and pants, laying down next to Steve and spooning him. He fell asleep soon after his head hit the pillow.


	2. Fucking Mechanical Spiders.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky is a dumbass and gets himself hurt in an explosion. Steve is worried.

Something was beeping. Insistently. Loudly. Bucky groaned and flung his right hand out to stop it, only to hiss in pain and draw his arm back in. He scowled and opened his eyes, quickly placing his location as the Medbay in Avengers Tower. The memories of what happened flooded back in. The Avengers alarm going off. Suiting up to fight some dumbass with mechanical spiders. Seriously? Mechanical fucking spiders. Who the fuck even thought that shit up? He remembered blowing the main control spider with himself on top of it and the explosion and fall that followed. Heh. Another fall, though this one was his fault. Falling seemed to be his life at that point. He was damn good at it, at any rate.

Bucky was broken out of his thoughts by a scuffle at the door. A few nurses were holding back a tiny blond, who was yelling and cursing with a voice that seemed too deep for his body. Most of what he was yelling was English, though there was some French and Gaelic mixed in. 

He tried to speak, though his throat felt like sandpaper and his mouth was as dry as the Sahara. He tried again, this time producing a few faint words. Another try got a half legitimate sentence. "The hell is goin' on?

Steve's head snapped up. "Bucky!" He ran through the door before anyone could stop him and ran over to Bucky's bed. Bucky tried to speak again, but Steve shushed him. A nurse hurried over with some water, and Steve helped him drink. Bucky glared at Steve trying to help, but seeing as he was currently unable to do it himself, he conceded. 

"Bucky! Oh my god I was so worried! The Avengers suited up and of course I worry every time because you could get hurt but this didn't seem like anything difficult and then you blew up the thing you were standing on like an absolute dumbass bastard and you were unconscious for three days and-" Bucky cut his boyfriend off. "And I got hurt, but It's no worse than what I've handled before and I'm going to make a full recovery." Steve glared at him. "You still got hurt! And you shouldn't scale pain by what you were forced to endure at the hands of HYDRA! All pain is bad, Bucky!

Bucky struggled to think of a response, so he just threw out a, "That's not what you said last night." He smirked at his boyfriend, who rapidly turned bright red.

"Bucky!"

"Yeah, doll?"

"I hate you."

Bucky laughed and then immediately winced as it pulled at his injuries. "Damn, this sucks." Steve didn't miss a beat as he replied, "But does it swallow?" Bucky simply stared before cracking up, blocking out the pain in favor of laughing. Out of everything he expected Steve to say, that was not it. Steve could make a sailor blush on a good day, but the moment someone mentioned sex he clammed up and went red- a blush that went all the way down, a fact that Bucky was pleased to discover when they first started dating. Steve blushed (as predicted) but laughed along with his boyfriend. 

Bucky took a few deep breaths in an attempt to stop his laughter, and only winced a bit at the pain radiating from his abdomen. "Dammit Stevie, ya tryna kill me?" Steve snickered before saying, "Nah, the sex is too good." Bucky faked offense and hurt. "You only want me for my body." Steve rolled his eyes. "Yeah, that and the fact that your cooking is the only reason I haven't starved to death."

Bucky couldn't help himself as he said, "Whenever you try and cook you manage to burn not only the food but the kitchen as well. I would say I'm surprised you haven't accidentally given me food poisoning yet, but I could drink a cup of tea made of half ricin and come out fine. Wouldn't be my best Friday night, but I'd make it out alive." Steve scowled and jokingly hit Bucky on his metal arm. "My cooking isn't that bad, asshole."

"You're right, it's worse." Steve glared and sat down in a chair, slouching. "Don't do that, it'll make your scoliosis worse." Bucky lightly scolded him. Steve glared before slouching even more. Bucky rolled his eyes. "Fine, but don't come running to me when your back hurts too much to stand."

"He wouldn't tell you his back hurt anyway," A new voice offered. A tall black man came into view. "Glad to see you're awake, man. That was a nasty fall you took," Bucky nodded at him. "Glad to see you made it out fine, Wilson," The man nodded back. "All of us made it out with minor injuries save for Clint, who has a broken leg and is moaning about it and generally being a lazy ass, like he doesn't know how to use crutches," Sam scoffed. Steve continued brooding, only muttering a half-hearted "Hey," to Sam.

At that point, Bucky's stomach growled loudly. All three men looked at it before snickering."Hey, want me to see if I can find some grub?" Bucky gave Sam a grateful smile. "Please. Not hospital food, if you can manage it." At that point, the door burst open. Tony and Natasha walked in with arms laden with food. Clint came in behind them, looking peeved at his crutches.

"Hey Robocop, glad to see you're okay. We brought Thai, figured you wouldn't want to eat hospital food." Bucky motioned for Tony to put his next to him on the bed. He scooted up slightly, groaning a bit at both the pain and the effort, before opening the bag with his left hand seeing as the right was currently out of commission. Steve collected Pad Thai from Natasha and began to eat. "Thanks man, I was about to find some food for Barnes." The Avengers pulled up chairs and began eating. 

"You arrested the guy who made the robots?" Bucky began. Natasha snorted. "Not like there was anything to arrest. He got a bit too close to the explosion and wasn't wearing tactical gear, not to mention he wasn't enhanced." Tony seemed a bit annoyed that they were talking about the man. "He got laid off from Oscorp and had a bad breakup, and was apparently just pissed at the world. He shouldn't have been experimenting with a circuit board."

Steve rolled his eyes. "Not everyone can be a super-genius, Tony." That triggered an argument that Bucky was more than happy to sit back and watch. When they were done eating, Natasha motioned for Steve to step outside of the room with her.

"I get that Barnes is a super-assassin, but hurt him and I'll murder you. That goes for all of the Avengers, by the way. Are we clear?" Steve nodded. "Crystal."

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is scientifically proven to make me update works. Also, please tell me if you find any typos.


End file.
